Better Half
by E-lover21
Summary: Roxas&his twin Sora were adopted by Cloud&Leon, Cloud is the police chief, Leon runs his own restaurant. Roxas&Sora lost their parents in a crash three months before Roxas was hit by a car losing his memory. Axel&Roxas fall one another as do Riku&Sora.
1. Introduction kinda

I think I'm going to do a story on Kingdom Hearts because I have so many thoughts for that particular game, but if I were to do it, I wouldn't be able to do my other ones. Maybe the style and canny one, but I need someone to tell me they'll read it because I don't like putting my writing up, I'm very self conscious… do just let me know, please? BTW, this will be the name of the story and it will be AkuRoku.


	2. Chapter 1

"Sora, I cannot believe you thought you'd get away with turning Hayners' hair green!"

"I never thought they'd figure out it was me."

"You are the only one who would have thought about it! And then why the hell did you drag me into this!"

"I don't know, because you're my twin." Sora said with a cute smile and his puppy eyes.

"You know I can't say no to that!" Roxas said a little smile on his face.

"That's the point. Forgive me?"

"It's not that I won't forgive you, I'm just mad that we're locked in our room! And it's all because of a stupid prank." Roxas sat on the bed in the orphanage he and his twin currently resided in. They had lived in the orphanage since their parents died, then they were handed to their aunt, then when she died they had no living family member, not one they could prove were their bloodline anyway. They were living there since they were 12, they were now 16.

Roxas sighed and started to write in his notebook. He had a journal he kept to keep his thoughts in order and the doctors had suggested it to him after he was hit and lost all his memory, still he was unable to get some back. He wrote in the journal every day, he didn't want to lose his thoughts or memories again.

'June 30th 2010,

Remind me never to let Sora drag me into things anymore. We're in so much trouble now! For turning Hayners' hair green! It washes out in two or three days! But now we're forced to stay in our room, this is so annoying. Ms. Dannay even locked the door from the outside. This was so not fair. Aye, I think Ms. Dannay burned dinner again, looks like we won't be missing out on much huh? Until next time

-Roxas.'

"Hey Sora, something doesn't add up quite right…"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked with a puzzled expression.

"They ate dinner an hour ago… why is something burning now?"

"Maybe she was trying to make cookies; she's never been good with cookies." Sora said with a chuckle.

"Yea, no you're right, that has to be it." But Roxas wasn't so sure.

!ROXAS' POV!

As I feared, I was right; me and Sora saw smoke escaping into our room, "BLOCK THE BOTTOM!" I yelled tossing Sora a dirty towel. "Sora, try opening the door."

Sora tried the handle, he noticed two things, it was burning hot and it was locked anyway. "The flames are on the other side of the door!"

"WHAT?" I yelled panicking. "Okay this isn't good."

"What about the windows?"

"No luck, there are bars remember?"

"Damn it Ms. Dannay!"

"What are we going to do?"

"Why don't we open the window and yell for help, I'm sure they got out, no one else was locked inside tonight…" Sora reasoned.

"It's worth a shot." They opened the window and shouted for help.

"MS. DANNAY! HELP! WE'RE STUCK IN OUR ROOM! HELP!"

Hayner and Seifer looked up at the window, pure terror on their faces. They ran to Ms. Dannay and the firefighters.

"Ms. Dannay! Roxas and Sora are inside their rooms!"

"That's impossible, the smoke would have made them come out," A look of realization and terror washed on her face, "I locked them in their room!"

The group of firefighters looked at each other,

"Reno, Zack, you know what to do right?"

"Yes sir!" the two ran inside the building and up to the floor they heard the screams come from.

"Sora, I think some firefighters are coming up. Sora?" I looked down at his twin and realized he's passed out. "HELP! MY BROTHER IS PASSED OUT! HELP!" I screamed for help and I saw flames begin to come into the room. I started to cry and gripped my notebook and my brothers arm. I looked up as the door flung open, two firefighters ran into the room, one scooped me up and the other scooped up Sora. I held onto the notebook tighter, I felt something being placed on my face, I closed my eyes and everything went blank. When I woke up again I heard beeping and I opened my eyes to see a white room. I realized I was in a hospital. I started to freak when I noticed my notebook gone.

"Hey pipsqueak, looking for this?" a redhead asked holding up a notebook.

"Why do you have my notebook?" I asked bewildered.

"We didn't want it getting lost on ya. So," The guy looked at the chart, a small devious smirk flashed on his face, "Roxy, how ya feeling?"

"My name isn't Roxy! I'm not a dog nor a female!" I yelled angry,

"Well Mr. Snappy pants, I see I plucked a nerve there."

I sighed "Okay fine, you know my name, what is yours?" I asked a hint of anger in my voice.

"I'm assistant chief Axel Lea."

"Why are you here?"

"Chief couldn't make it here, so I'm here to make sure you and your brother are okay. You're being discharged today, so don't worry about being in the hospital too long, okay?"

"Whatever. Hey can I ask you a question?"

"What's up shrimp?"

"Don't call me that! And you didn't read my journal did you?"

"Of course not, I may be a police officer but I respect privacy."

"Can I get my journal back please?"

"Sure here ya go kid." Axel tossed the journal lightly to me, I caught it, and realized it was slightly charred; I flipped through the pages to find the damage wasn't bad. I let out a sigh of relief. I'm not sure what I would have done if it was damaged, that would be like losing my memory all over again. I looked up as the nurse came in, she unhooked the machines and I tried to stand up, I was a little wobbly.

"That's normal, you passed out yesterday due to shock and smoke inhalation, I should have warned you."

"Where's my brother?"

"Sora?"

"Yea."

"He's coming in, he just had to be unhooked, depending on the nurse he got it may have taken longer than you."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem sweetie," the nurse turned to walk out but turned around, "By the way sweetie be careful, don't strain yourself too much."

"Okay."

Sorry it's short, and sorry it's not very good.


	3. Chapter 2

When they got out of the hospital Roxas was greeted by a familiar tall lanky cop with red hair, unusually green eyes, and upside down triangles under his eyes, why Roxas didn't notice these things in the hospital is a mystery to him.

"Roxy, my man!"

"What did I say? My name is Roxas! It is not Roxy, or any other female form of Roxas if you do not wish to call me by my name, then call me Rox, but NOT Roxy!" Roxas said coldly sending the cop dirty looks.

"Whatever you say kid."

"Don't call me kid either!"

"Roxas calm down, let's just get back home, I hate the hospital." Sora said softly holding his brothers hand. It was true, Sora hated the hospital, every time he was here something bad happened to him, or his family, which is obviously a given, but he hated the feeling the hospital have off, such pain and remorse, he just wanted to get back to the Orphanage, a question came into his mind. "What happened to our orphanage?"

"It burned down, now you're in a new one on the other side of town." The cop said leading the two to his squad car.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, everyone got out safely; you two were the only ones who were taken to the hospital." Axel replied getting in the driver's seat and starting the car.

The rest of the ride was silent, and rather depressing, when they passed what used to be their orphanage they sighed, they missed it already, Sora looked at his twin and squeezed his hand. Roxas looked up with a sad frown, he finally broke the silence, but Sora wished it would have stayed silent he didn't have the heart to answer the words his twin had said. "Why is it that every home we're in something bad happens? Am I cursed Sora?"

"No you are not Rox, it's just the way life is, it can be a bitch sometimes, but one day it will look up."

"He's right kid, one of my friends is really into poker." Axel chimed in, ignoring the looks he got from the twins, "he said 'You have to look at life like a hand of cards, most of the time you will have a shit hand, but you can't fold, because if you keep playing without folding, you will get a good hand. This is just not your time.' He helped me big time; just listen to those words ok?"

"I still feel it has something to do with me, I think I'm cursed Sora, why can't I remember the past? Why is it all that I can remember is, every home we're in, something happens?"

"Because Rox, you lost your memory, but it's not your fault. Don't worry so much ok?"

"Whatever you say, Sor." Roxas still had a feeling in his stomach he believed to be guilt. When they arrived at the new orphanage Ms. Dannay came rushing out, giving them big hugs.

"Thank God you two alright!" she yelled.

A few moments later Axel pulled away, waving a goodbye and the two twins were lead inside, they were shown to their room and Ms. Dannay gave them some candy. They looked at her with a confused expression, "We had a party to welcome everyone to the new orphanage, we had people come in, and some even got adopted! More are coming over tonight. Maybe it will be your time."

"Yeah maybe." Sora said and walked into his room, he hated being separated from Roxas, but it seemed he had no other choice in the matter. At least they were next door to each other.

Hayner smiled as he walked in Roxas' room. "What on earth are you doing kid?" he referred to the kid sorting starbursts in all reds together, then pink, then yellow, then orange. Then he took out three reds and put the candy in the following pattern red, pink, yellow, orange.

He jumped looking up from the candy, "I'm organizing the candy,"

"Ah yes, you won't eat them any other way,"

"Nope. It's impossible! I need to sort the colors."

"Why don't you do, Red, pink, orange, yellow, or red, orange, pink, yellow?"

"I don't know, I don't like it like that, I won't eat it."

Hayner watched as Roxas carefully un-wrapped a red starbursts. Roxas had a certain thing about him that was weird. And Roxas' food couldn't touch, he also had to organize everything by colors, or size, Hayner watched as Roxas carefully stacked up the wrappers in a pile. He pulled out a paper clip. As the wrappers piled up, he clipped them together. He never threw out the wrappers. He never even ripped one.

"Hayner, why the hell are you watching my brother like that?" Sora asked waking into the room, "Creeper!"

"Shut up Sora!" Hayner said pulling the brunet into a head lock.

Roxas looked up his eyes empty, when he saw his brother his eyes grew playful and kid-like. "SORWA!" Roxas yelled.

"Hey bro. You know how old you are?" Sora asked worriedly as he noticed the kid in Roxas' voice. Sometimes he remembered, but others he didn't. This was one of the times he didn't.  
"Twelve!" Roxas held up nine fingers.

"No, you're 16, turning 17 in April!" –It's September.-

"What?" Roxas asked his eyes grew kind and gentle and wise.

"You're not twelve Rox; you're 16, almost 17."

"I know. I never said I was twelve, I know how old I am," Roxas said un-wrapping a pink starburst.

Sora looked at Hayner, Hayner look confused and worried, Sora never wanted Hayner to see Roxas like this. "But you just said..." Hayner said.

"What?"

"You just said you felt like you were twelve again," Sora said quickly, Roxas didn't know he would lapse back to being nine, because in reality, you could say he was 12 going on 17. "Hayner, can I see you in the hallway for a minute?" Sora asked basically pulling Hayner of the room.

"What was that? I never saw that before."

"You know how Roxas got hit by a car when he was twelve?"

Hayner nodded, sorting everything out, suddenly he got it, "He lapses back to being twelve!"

"Yea. I worry about him. Always. I feel one day someone will take advantage of him."

"Don't worry; I'll always look out for him. Until he gets adopted."

"Yeah, hopefully before he's 18. No one's going to though. They all want someone who's like six."

"That's true."

"Sora, can you come in here?"

"Rox," Sora said walking/rushing into Roxas' bedroom. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know what you guys were talking about that you couldn't say infront of me, are you hiding something from me?" There was a hiny of anger mixed with sadness and disbelief in Roxas' voice.

"Of course not, it's just something that Hayner was telling me earlier, I didn't know if he wanted you to know or not, but he may be getting adopted tonight!" Sora said llying easily but feeling terrible about it."

"That's great Hayner!"

"Isn't it though! Well I have to go, bye guys. See ya later."

"Bye." The twins said.

Sora knew Roxas should know about the lapses, but he couldn't find it in his heart to say something, Roxas knew he was hit and lost his memory, and that alone made him upset, he couldn't even think what would happen if he would tell his twin about the lapses, it might just push him over the edge, but what if he finds out on his own and gets even more upset? Sora spent all his time thinking about this, he couldn't help it. They heard Ms. Dannay call them and rush into Roxas' room.

"Guys get dressed! There's someone here to wants to see you! This may be the night you get adopted!" Ms. Dannay was filled with happiness and glee as she ran downstairs.

The twins looked at each other, a little happy as they ran to get dressed. When they got down stairs they saw a man with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, Sora raised an eye brown at how much he looked like an older version of Roxas.

"Hello, you must be Sora and Roxas." The guy smiled and hugged them both. "My names Cloud,"

"Hey Cloud."

"Are you adopting us?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Sora!" Roxas yelled. "He gets excited easily, sorry."

"It's perfectly fine, I would love to adopt you, you just need to meet my boyfriend and if he agrees, you'll be taken to our house tomorrow evening. "

"Boyfriend?" Sora asked happily.

"Yea, is that a problem?"

"No, of course not! I hope he likes us! I like you! You're nice!" Sora yelled bouncing off the walls. The twins blamed the candy Ms. Dannay gave Sora.

"Here he is now." Cloud smiled as his boyfriend walked into the room, he had long brunet hair that was a little spiky and brown eyes. If Roxas hadn't known any better he would have sworn he and Sora were brother or cousins or something of the sort.

After an hour the two boyfriends agreed they wanted the twins, when they told the twins, they were so excited. They finally got adopted and they loved the two older guys. Their names were Cloud and Leon, they learned Cloud was the chief of police and Leon was a chef at his very own restaurant. The twins couldn't wait until the next evening; after Cloud and Leon left the twins spent an hour saying goodbye to everyone and went upstairs to pack.

"Sora, do you think they'd still want me if they knew I was defected?"

"You aren't defected!"

"But I am."

"What makes you say that?"

"I can't remember anything from my past Sora! And I lapse back into being twelve!"

"Who told you?"

"I listened to you conversation Sora! Why didn't you just tell me, instead of keeping it a secret!"

"I didn't want to hurt you, believe me that was the hardest thing I ever had to do Rox!"

"I just don't want them to hate me!"

"They won't Rox, I promise."

"Really?"

Sora hugged his twin tightly, "Of course I do, you're my family. My twin. My brother! I love you so much! I promise you they will not hate you! It's impossible to hate you! You're too innocent and sweet and loving!"

"I love you Sora."

"I love you too Rox."

If this is still like the fanfic Fire, let me know and I will do my best to make it different, I promise you that was not my intent and I really did think of this my own, with the help of my friend Jenny of course, but I am NOT copying Fire, I do like the story, and I have read it, but AFTER I wrote this story. Me and my friend came up with an idea to do a story like this over the summer and just started writing it. Jenny does not have a fanfic account so I agreed to upload it here, so some credit does go to her, and to the author of Fire, if you have read this and feel I am copying, I am very sorry and assure you, that was not our intention.

~E-lover21.


	4. Chapter 3

Somewhere along the time between Roxas' fit and making up with Sora he became tired, he sighed as he realized it was two o'clock in the morning. Though he was sleepy he couldn't fall asleep, he had to many things on his mind, he paced back and forth hoping to fall asleep where he stood. He looked up as the door opened, he saw his very sleepy twin looking at him with his eyebrows raised.

"Roxas, what the hell are you doing?" Sora's tone was somewhere between irritated and surprised. Roxas was always the one who fell asleep leaving Sora to pace.

"I can't sleep."

"Drink warm milk, that'll make you sleepy, come on, I'll go make you some."

"It's not that I'm not sleepy because trust me I am, it's just that my mind won't shut up."

Sora sighed and walked over to his twin, he gave him a hug before pulling him to the bed. Sora laid down patting the spot next to him. Roxas slowly laid next to him. "Now, go to sleep, it's all okay, I'm here now, just sleep." Sora ran a hand through Roxas' hair lulling him to sleep, his voice was a soft whisper, gently putting Roxas to sleep.

When Roxas woke up he noticed his face was laying on his twins chest, slowly rising with the pace of Sora's' soft breaths, Sora's arms were around Roxas' small waist. With a smile Roxas closed his eyes again, letting sleep wash over him again. This time when he woke up he was alone. He slowly sat up in bed as his twin came back in his room. "Hey sleepyhead, did I wake you?"

"No, when did you leave?"

"A minute ago, barely."

"Oh okay."

"Come on, let's get breakfast then continue to say goodbye to everyone."

"Uh Sora?"

"Yea Rox?"

"I had a very strange dream last night."

Sora looked back at his twin and sat next to him, "What about?"

"Well, in my dream Hayner came in my room to help me continue to pack, but after that we started to joke around and I said 'you love Ollette' and he said 'not only her kid.' So naturally I asked who, as I'm sure you would too and he looked into my eyes and whispered 'you' and he kissed me, in my dream it felt good, like I wanted to kiss him, but I think it's weird because I don't know if I'm supposed to like guys, I mean everyone says it's wrong, so why would I? And I don't know if I like Hayner like that either!" Roxas spewed that all out under two minutes without taking a breath.

Sora smiled widely. "Rox, you may not know it, but it's okay to be gay. And you may not like Hayner, but that dream was a way of your mind telling you that you're gay!"

"But why Hayner? He's one of my best friends? Why would my dream tell me I'm gay using Hayner?"

"Well, maybe he's one of your closet male friends so naturally your mind is using someone close to you."

Roxas sighed. He was so confused he wanted nothing more than to figure all this out. He looked at the clock "Sora, it's only 5:30, I don't think anyone but Ms. Dannay is awake."

Sora looked at the clock and figured his twin was right. "Okay, get some sleep okay kid?"

"Hey, I'm the same age as you!"

"Yes, but I'm older!"

"By ten minutes!"

"And don't you forget it!"

"I hate you."

"Love you too bro!"

"Whatever." Roxas laid down and closed his eyes hoping not to be greeted with the same dream. His prayers were answered. He opened his eyes but realized he was in a different setting, the walls were red, the window pane was black and the door frame was black. He was laying on sating black sheets. He looked around and sat up his eyes went wide when he realized he wasn't alone in bed, an older male was sleeping soundly next to him.

"Roxas." Roxas heard his name called, he looked around the room and back down at the male. "Roxy. Roxy wake up." Roxas was shook out of his dream before he could recognize the male. He sat up, this time he was in his room in the orphanage. He saw his twin looking at him with a worried expression. "Roxas, what's wrong?"

"N… nothing," Roxas ran a hand through his hair and looked at his twin and laughed with a shaken breath "let's get breakfast huh?"

"Okay…" Sora said confused and walked downstairs after his twin.

After an hour of saying goodbye to everyone at noon, Cloud and Leon arrived, a huge smile was spread across Cloud face while Leon was slightly smiling. Roxas mimicked Leon's expression while Sora mimicked Cloud's.

"Ready to go?" Cloud asked with a smile.

"Yep." The twins replied.

Leon looked behind them and noticed one back for each twin. "You guys only have one bag each?"

"We don't have a lot of things. The orphanage doesn't have a lot of money for extra items."

"Well remind us to get you guy's cell phones soon."

"We don't need any. We don't even know anyone; it would be a waste of money." Roxas said quietly.

"But you'll make friends at school. And that way we'll be able to keep in touch with you guys if you go out somewhere."  
"Okay, it's up to you guys, but seriously, you don't need to waste money on us."

"It won't be a waste Rox." Cloud said with a bigger smile.

Roxas looked up at the nickname, a slightly bigger smile on his face. The twins said bye to everyone again. "Hayner are you crying?"

"No."

"But there's tears coming from your eyes."

"I know. I'm just going to miss you guys so much!"

"Hopefully we'll see you soon and hopefully with blonde hair again." Roxas laughed and glared at his twin.

"They box says it'll come out in three days!"

"IT's been three days!"

"And look the blonde's coming back!"

"Don't sweat it; I think green looks good on me." Hayner laughed and smiled "bye guys."

"Bye Hayner." The twins said in unison.

"Ready to go guys?"

"Yea, bye guys,"

"Bye Sora! Bye Roxas!" they all said waving goodbye to them. Roxas smiled at the little kids who were crying.

"Don't worry kids, we'll be sure to visit you guys, but do good in school or we wont come see you." Roxas smiled and hugged the kids and followed Leon out to the car,

"Roxas, I didn't know you were so good with kids." Cloud said looking in the rearview mirror.

"He's excellent with kids! The kids at the orphanage wouldn't listen to anyone else! Only Roxas! They looked up to him for some reason."

"Maybe because I didn't yell at them to shut it unlike a certain brunette brother of mine!"

"Well then!"

"IT's true."

The older males laughed as they drove down the road. It was about half an hour later when they pulled into the driveway. Roxas and Sora stared at their new home. "This is your house?" the twins exclaimed.

"Cozy huh?"

"Totally!"

"Go pick out your rooms, there's one on the far left of the upstairs hallway and one on the far right. Ours is in the middle." Cloud said he smiled as the twins ran into the house. Roxas ended up picking the one on the right. The room was a mint green color with a big bed, a huge desk sat on the right side of the room, a TV stand held a small plasma screen TV on the left side and a window seat by the window on the left as well. Roxas smiled at the comfort the big room held.

Sora's room was almost a replica of his only Sora didn't have a window seat and it was light blue. The furniture looked the same as Roxas'. Roxas giggled at that.

"What's so funny?"

"I have a window seat."

"That's no fair!"

"Yes it is."

"How do you boys like the house so far?" the twins looked at the door to see Leon standing there.

"We love it!" The twins exclaimed with a giggle.

Please R&R :) AkuRoku will be coming soon so will Soku :) aren't we all so happy? ^-^


	5. Chapter 4

Let's skip about two days ok? The twins are settled and its Monday morning they're getting ready to go to work with Leon. Sora and Roxas met their new neighbor Riku, who according to Sora is totally fuckable. Riku is a 20 year old boy training to become a part time firefighter while he studies English in college. He is tall, tan, with teal eyes and long silver hair that, get this, is actually natural! Axel stopped by a few times and Roxas was finding him less and less irritating. Okay onto the story

!

"Boys lets go." Leon called walking over to the front door.

"Coming!" they yelled running downstairs and raced each other to the car.

"Don't you boys want breakfast?" Cloud asked yelling after them.

"Bye Cloud. Love you, see you when you get home, don't get killed today please?"

"I'll try love." Cloud gave Leon a wink as Leon left.

"Boys, I need you to stay out of trouble, the kitchen is a very dangerous place, I want you guys to work the cash register, and I don't want you in the kitchen."

"Okay" the two brothers said with a small smile, they haven't been to a restaurant in so long they were so excited. When they arrived they tried not to be hyper and all over the place. Leon introduced them to everyone who worked there. They met quite a few; everyone seemed to fit together like a small family.

They met Larxene, a bright, blonde hair girl. Her hair is slicked back and about jaw-length, with two long strands styled into distinctive antennae-like strands. Larxene's eyes are green and she is very slim with an hourglass figure. She can be undoubtedly cold, ruthless, and uncaring, and appears to love nothing more than to bring other people down. She has sharp wit and sardonic remarks ready to spite others on purpose. Her jokes tend to be more ill-humored as well, enabling anyone to successfully get irritated, and sometimes if pushed far enough, yell or charge at her in anger, a reaction which she seems to find humorous She, although recognizable with her overall behavior, also appears to have a flirtatious attitude towards Axel. Larxene expresses herself in a dramatized manner, constantly making outrageous expressions and hand movements. She taunts Vexen incessantly, though that could be connected to her relation to the man, who happens to be her older brother. Along with the callousness, however, she oddly displays childish and playful behavior, laughing and giggling excessively.

Then they met Marluxa, who surprisingly has natural pink hair. tall, elegant with feminine features, His hair is shoulder-length and rose pink with ruffles, Marluxia's eyes are a brilliant blue he is often seen as very arrogant and vain. For example, when Axel talks Marluxia he only taunts Axel. Marluxia has a habit of being overly dramatic and giving long speeches. He also seems to take great pride in his appearance.

They finally met Larxene's brother, Vexen, Vexen sports platinum blond hair worn long with two slightly shorter (but still long) bangs that frame his face. He also has rather large, bright green eyes. Vexen approaches problems like an intellectual, with a hypothesis and a method to test those hypotheses. He appears to view life as a grand experiment; He appears very much like the stereotypical 'mad scientist.' He is a good older brother to Larxene and even though she makes fun of him and is very rude towards him they share a few precious moments and he'd do anything to protect her from harm's way.

After Vexen they met a very odd older guy who looked like a kid stuck in a man's body because of the piercings he had. Luxord's platinum blond hair is very short and worn in a Caesar cut and he has blue eyes. The only facial hair he has is a goatee. Luxord wears five silver piercings on his ears; four helix piercings in the form of two hoops on each ear and a regular hoop on his right ear. He seems to not be bothered as long as he can continue to gamble and see interesting things much of Luxord's dialogue makes references to cards, games, and luck Luxord is also seen as a master of rhetoric, with an advanced vocabulary He also possesses a notably British accent

Roxas was surprised to see someone who looked almost identical to Axel. He learned his name was Reno. Reno has a lanky physique, untamed red hair that's tied in a long ponytail and two symmetrical red marks on his cheek bones (apparently tattoos). He is cocky, cynical, and somewhat lazy. Despite his appearance and attitude, Reno is regarded to be a relatively prominent worker; He possesses a rebellious temperament and his actions are in turn quite sadistic, which can be contradictory to his laid back personality. Although shown to be predominantly left-handed, Reno can be thought to be ambidextrous, Seems at the end of every sentence he says the word 'Yo'. Roxas also learned he was the older brother of Axel, older by a year and three months. He talked proudly of his younger cop brother.

Then they met a steel-blue haired guy. His name was Zexion. Zexion physically appears to be among the younger co-workers, and is certainly one of the smallest in stature. Zexion has bright aqua colored eyes, though only his left one is clearly visible, the right one being covered by his long, layered bangs. His steel-blue hair has messy bangs that completely cover the right side of his face, reaching about an inch or two past his chin. On his left side, his bangs, though still long, are shorter than the right side, partially covering his ear. A few strands of hair fall over the exposed section of his face. Zexion apparently has a fondness of literature and the humanities, Zexion appears to be emotionally distant, but this is not completely true. At times; he can also be humorous and jest. Zexion's horrified of death. His reaction to movies and books about death shows that he clearly does not want to die

The final person they met was Demyx. Demyx has green eyes and dirty-blond hair. Demyx's hair has an odd mullet-like style, and he has several individual bangs that fall over his face. He is rather youthful in appearance when compared to most of the other friends has a very casual, cowardly, and lazy personality. He exclaimed when the brothers first met him that he finds Larxene quite frightening. He seems to be cowardly. Along with Xigbar, Axel and Larxene, Demyx is a more comical person of their group of friends. Demyx is very lazy. With his laid-back personality and despite his often sitting around, Demyx seems to be on good terms with both Axel and Xigbar, calling Xigbar "Xiggy". **

After the introductions everyone got off to work. Demyx was complaining of having to walk back and forth, in and out of the kitchen with heavy trays of food, causing everyone including the customers to laugh. Roxas and Sora spent the entire day working the cash register not trusting themselves enough to do anything else and as Leon asked, they stayed out of the kitchen. Everything was going well and they surprised themselves by not messing up on the receipts, until a very tall and very mean looking man with is long and silver hair, his bangs were rather really long. He started to harass the kids, saying they're not doing anything right and such, and when he found out they were adopted by Leon and Cloud, his cat-like green eyes glowed, he started calling them motherless brats, and saying that nobody wanted them. This caused Roxas to start crying. Sora held on tightly to his brother, calling for Leon. Leon walked out of the kitchen and when he saw his son crying, he got angry. He saw the man, whose name is apparently Sephiroth. "Sephiroth, what are you doing here? What the hell, why the fuck is my child crying?" Leon's voice boomed with anger.

This caused Sephiroth to smile a cheshire cat grin. "Relax LeLe. I'm just simply introducing myself. So how's Cloudy doing?"

"Better now that he doesn't have to see you all the time, and the fact he doesn't have you to ruin his life is a huge emotion boost."

"Oh come on, I didn't ruin his life."

"Yes you did!"

"Now LeLe what did I do to make his life so horrible?"

"Hmm, let me think, do you want one thing or everything?" Leon asked his eyes full of rage. Roxas saw this and cowered behind Sora.

"Sora, they're scaring me."

Sora turned around and held Roxas in his arms. "I know Rox, just don't look okay, shh, I'm here its okay." Sora shielded Roxas from seeing anything more.

"Enrique me, tell me what I did that was so horrible."

"You told his father he and I were dating causing his father to nearly beat him to death, you tried to rape him! You tried to steal him from me, you sent a girl to my house making her practically rape me around the time Cloud got home so Cloud would see, must I go on?" Leon's voice was full of rage.

Outside they heard sirens and a minute later the door slammed opened and there were yells and grunts. Thing fell over causing more noise. They were surprised when they felt a warm embrace. The twins looked up and saw Leon hugging them. "Are you okay?" he asked, every trace of anger was erased from his face.

"Roxas is pretty bad; he doesn't like yelling and anger."

"I'm sorry Rox. I had no idea Sephiroth would show up. Are you okay?"

"I'm" Roxas sniffled "fine."

"Well, the restaurant closes in about an hour, think you can stay that long?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Leon."

"It's fine. It's not your fault." They looked up when they heard someone called Leon's name, they saw Cloud, pain was seen on his voice, but when he saw the kids it was erased. "Cloud are you alright?"

"Leon, I should be asking you that, well are you?"

"I'm fine. Is Sephiroth going to jail?"

"Yes, but we can only hold him two days for disrupting peace. Even though he has done so much stuff, we can't prove it; they need proof of everything he is accused of."

"So even though we know what he's done to you and I we're forced to do nothing?"

"Afraid so."

"That's bullshit!"

"I know Le. But hey, we're living life, we're doing great, we have two boys, and we have each other! That's the best I could ever wish for!"

Leon smiled and kissed Cloud on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Roxas was still uneasy about everything, he was shaking lightly but the presence of Cloud, Leon, and Sora there all together, as if they were all a family, which they apparently are, made him feel a little better. Cloud looked at Roxas and raised an eyebrow, "You okay squint?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, I'm fine." Roxas said, even though he and everyone else in the room knew it was a lie.

Cloud looked at Sora for an explanation, "When Leon and the guy were fighting they were yelling and Roxas saw all the hate and anger on Leons face and started crying. The yelling and anger got to him, he's not good in those types of situations so he avoids it as much as possible and freaks when it's happening." Sora answered Cloud's unasked question.

"Aw squint, it's okay to be afraid, you don't have to hide it. How about you guys come home with me, I'm about ready to leave work, what about you Leon?"

"Yea, I'll just tell Reno to lock up." Leon walked back into the kitchen to explain he was leaving early and walked back out. Every one they met today came out to say goodbye, Reno even gave Roxas a hug. Demyx gave everyone a hug, and Larxene gave them a simple evil grin and small wave, Zexion showed his acknowledgement by putting his book down looking at them and going back to reading, Marluxia just smiled, Luxord stopped playing with his piercings and cards to say bye, and Vexen, well no one knew where he went but they heard a bye coming from somewhere in the building. When they got in the car Leon asked if they enjoyed the day and meeting everyone.

"It was fun; I think I made a lot of new friends!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah, same here thanks for bringing us along Leon."

"No problem kiddo."

Cloud turned around and smiled at Roxas "So you met Axels' older brother then huh?"

"Yea, he says 'Yo' a lot. Does Axel talk about Reno a lot?"

"Not really, but I know he adores him. It's cute, he has a picture of him and Reno on his desk, I've caught him smiling at it a few times."

"Reno talked highly of him today," Roxas said with a smile. "It was fun to hear about Axel that way, I always thought he was a jerk, but Reno made him seem so nice and sweet."

"Trust me; Ax is one of the sweetest kids I know. I'm almost positive you two will become great friends."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

They spent most of the ride home talking and smiling like a real family. This was something Roxas always wished he could remember the only 'family' time he can remember is time with Sora and the people from the orphanage, he was glad to make new ones with Leon and Cloud.

**: I got this information from a website, things that are tied into the story, like the fact Reno is Axel's older brother etc. I made up but most if not all of the descriptions are from this website, .com/wiki/Organization_13, and I got Reno's description by clicking on his name that's under Axel's description. I do not own anything except my ideas. 3

!

Alexis: OMG! I'M SO SORRY THIS IS TAKING LIKE FOREVER TO UPDATE BUT I HAVE SCHOOL AND I JUST BROUGHT MY GRADES UP AND MY PARENTS FINALLY SAID THEY'RE PROUD OF ME AND IT'S LIKE NOW I HAVE TO KEEP IT UP AND IM JUST SO ANXIOUS IN CLASS WRITING THIS IN MY NOTEBOOK BUT I LOST MY NOTEBOOK AND IM DOING THIS ON MEMORY SO IF THIS SEEMS RUSHED IM SORRY IVE ALSO BEEN FACING TOTAL WRITERS BLOCK! UGH! IT'S JUST SO MUCH TO EXPLAIN! I AM SO SORRY AND I HOPE I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE SOONER IN THE LATER CHAPTERS WHEN I FIND MY NOTEBOOK AND I PROMISE TO HAVE A DAY WHERE I JUST RANDOMLY UPLOAD LIKE THREE CHAPTERS, BUT THAT DEPENDS ON SO MUCH SHIT! AND IM RAMBLING BUT ANOTHER REASON IM NOT UPDATING SO MUCH IS BECAUSE OF PERSONAL ISSUES SO IMMA LEAVE IT AT THAT AND YEA! ENJOY! PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT AND WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! THANKS I LOVE YOU!

Nina: You talk too much.

Alexis: Nina, shush.

Nina: Well if you just stopped talking to your lover and staying up till five in the morning talking on oovoo and the phone with the kid you'd get some sleep and be able to write.

Alexis: Nina! Shush! He's not my lover!

Nina: No, no, no, he's just someone you WISH was your lover.

Alexis: NINA!

Nina: What! And if you say 'Roxas, Axel, Cloud, Leon, Riku, Sora, Demyx, or any other Kingdom Hearts or FF character can hear you, like they're a real person I will slap you!

Alexis: But they can! And you left out Reno.

Reno: How could you forget about me! *being over dramatic and runs off crying.*

Axel: *Rolls his eyes.*

Roxas: That's supposed to be your brother?

Axel: I know right, he acts nothing like me!

Roxas: HE TOTALLY ACTS LIKE YOU! Over dramatic, weird, cute, funny, what's not like you!

Axel: Over dramatic? You think I'm over dramatic! Ohmigod! Roxas! I thought you loved me! Oh Roxas I hate you! *Runs off like Reno crying.*

Roxas: Flipping idiot.

Axel: BUT I'M YOUR IDIOT!

Roxas and Alexis: How the hell… eh never mind.

*~*I swear to God this was an actual conversation, the whole Roxas Axel and Reno thing happened in my head though… that happens a lot ^-^*~*


	6. Chapter 5

_Before I start I would just like to say, I'm sorry for the introductions in this and the previous chapter, but I want everything to be clear and everyone to know each other because eventually everyone has a very important role, even if they seem insignificant they have a part that's important:)_

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

Around nine o'clock the phone in the kitchen rang, Roxas being the only one in the kitchen answered the phone. "Hello, Leon household, may I help you?"

"Hey kiddo! Is Cloudy there?" A rather familiar voice on the other end asked.

"I think so; may I ask whose calling?"

"That hurts shrimp. You don't know who I am?"

"Cloud?" Roxas asked up the stairs, rolling his eyes at the joking redhead.

"Yea squint?"

"Assistant chief Axel is on the phone."

"Okay, thanks squint." Cloud walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. Roxas left to go find Sora.

When Roxas couldn't find him he decided to go to his room and write in his journal. He had been keeping up on it, just like he promised to himself. He finished writing and looked up when he heard a knock at his door. "Rox, the guys from work are coming. You can meet my co-workers as well."

"Is assistant chief Axel coming?"

"Yea, and you know when he's not on the job you can call him just Axel right? He doesn't like being called assistant chief."

"Okay. I'm sorry. What about Leon's co-workers? Are they coming as well?"

"I think so, according to Reno they're getting all the friends together, we haven't all hung out in a while and everyone loves you and Sora."

"But your co-workers don't know me or Sora."

"That's why they want to meet you."

"When will they be there?"

Cloud just smiled when the doorbell rang answering Roxas' question. He heard shuffling downstairs, the sound of the door opening, people screaming 'hellos', and high pitched screaming. "Sora answered the door." Both blondes said simultaneously then laughed. They laughed more when Sora ran into Roxas' room. "Roxas! There are a bunch of crazy people! Cloud!"

"Relax Sor, it's the people from the police station, and if I'm correct the people from Leon's restaurant should be arriving in 3-2" he was cut off by screaming people. "Come on kids, let's go. I want you to meet everyone."

They followed Cloud downstairs. They met fourteen people in total that day. Roxas never knew how much he missed not having friends and family around him, he liked the feelings it gave him inside.

"Hey Roxas! Sora! Come meet everyone!" Axel said putting his arms around Roxas and Sora's shoulders. He led them over to a man with blue eyes. "This is Lexaeus."

Lexaeus has very angular and strong features, with a square chin, straight nose, and sharp cheekbones he along with his blue eyes he has small eyebrows. His auburn hair is slicked back into rather odd, messy spikes. Not much is known about him. What is known, however, is that he is intelligent and laconic, they found out he only speaks when he finds it necessary.

As the night went on, they met more people. After Lexaeus they met Saïx. Most of his long blue hair is tucked into his shit, though a portion is not and falls over the back. Saïx also shares a few traits with fellow friends, Xigbar and Xaldin, sharing his pointed ears and gold eyes. He had an amazingly odd X-shaped scar on his face. The vertex of this "X" is between his eyes and it extends to about halfway up his forehead in one direction and to just under his eyes in the other. Saïx is usually calm and doesn't show many emotions, but he seems to value his friendship with Axel.

After Saïx they met Xemnas. He has amber-orange eyes and dark skin his silver hair is layered and much messier, with some of it falling over his shoulders. Xemnas is truly emotionless and does not even remember what it was like to have feelings, or so he portrays. However, on some occasions, he has appeared to value friendship. He also has a tendency to be overly melodramatic making long-winded speeches, exaggerating his false rage and sorrow with wide sweeping arm movements and hand gestures. He is a very intelligent person, despite the fact he doesn't show emotions.

After they walked away from Xemnas Sora had to contain himself from bursting out laughing at this man whose ears stuck out. They were the pointiest ears they've seen, and due to his hair style they pointed out more. Sora leaned over to Roxas and whispered "It's an elf! I tall elf!" Sora bit his lip in efforts to contain his giggles. They found out the elf like man's name was Xigbar. In terms of facial features, Xigbar has gold eyes, pointed, elf-like ears, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair with several grey streaks tied into a long ponytail. He has two visible injuries on his face; the first being a hidden by an eye patch on right eye while the other is a large jagged scar extending from his left cheek to just under his left eye that was injured on the job. Xigbar has a laid-back and cocky attitude and likes calling Axel "Flamesilocks" Xigbar is also shown to be very uncaring Xigbar is noted by Roxas as not an easy guy to trick. He seems to be the type of guy who will find out about a secret that interests him, one way or another.

Then Sora's giggles became harder to contain when they met Xaldin, a man who resembled a monkey. Xaldin is a broad-shouldered man his black hair is styled into distinctive dreadlocks one of these dreads is used to tie most of the others into a sort of ponytail, while four thinner dreads dangle in front of Xaldin's face (two on each side). He has bushy eyebrows and very thick sideburns, the latter of which hook around his cheeks, parallel to his violet eyes. Xaldin acts sadistic and appears to revel in despair; He is tall, strongly built, and very acrobatic.

Finally they met a beautiful younger girl; her eyes seemed much softer than Larxene's eyes do. Her name was Xion. Xion strongly resembles Kiari, her older sister, who the two met earlier before everyone showed up. Xion's hair is black and parted on the left side of her head her eyes are blue. She is roughly the same height as Roxas, albeit a bit shorter. Xion is a shy, secluded individual. She does seem to express emotions and is always happy to be with her friends. However, she is somewhat emotionally fragile, no one knows exactly why. You sort of get the feeling of being depressed around her, but she tries to mask it with a cheery voice.

After they met everyone they all decided to hang out, Roxas grabbed a book and started reading, causing Zexion to spark interest in the blond. "So you like to read Roxas?"

Roxas looked up and smiled at the short man that stood in front of him, slightly catching a glimpse of both eyes before his bangs covered one eye again. "Yea. I enjoy it; it takes me away from what's really going on."

"I know what you mean. So about earlier, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I was just startled."

"You know, it's okay if you're afraid of fighting and such. You don't need to pretend to be strong around me, trust me I am like one of the biggest cry babies alive." Zexion sent Roxas a slight smile before composing his face.

"I just, don't like the feeling of being weak; I think too much could happen if you're weak."

"That may be true, but pretending to be strong can get you into some serious stuff as well."

Roxas nodded, understanding what the man was saying. They two spent the remainder of the night talking. Mostly about what book they like, what authors they like, etcetera. Roxas yawned looking at the clock, noticing it was well past one in the morning. His eyes widened before yawning again. "I think I'm going upstairs. Bye Zexion." Roxas smiled at the man before going to Sora. "Sora?" he realized his twin was already asleep. He smiled. He turned and saw Reno and Riku talking. "Hey Riku?"

"Hmm?" Riku turned and saw Roxas. "You're Roxas right? The energetic brunette wouldn't stop speaking about you."

"Good to know he cares. But could you carry him upstairs? I don't want him to be here all night."

"Sure no problem, just point me in the direction of his room." Riku picked up the small brunette and started up the stairs.

Roxas was speaking to Riku when he was lifted up. Roxas gasped and let out a squeak, when he looked at the man he growled. "Reno! Put me down!"

"Man your light! What do you weigh? 60 pounds?"

"Put me down!"

"Reno put the poor boy down!"

"Riku your no fun!" but Reno carefully put Roxas down on the stairs and slumped his shoulders before walking down the stairs.

"Thanks Riku."

"No problem kid. Now, Sora's room is which door?"

"The last door on the left."

"Thanks kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Roxas said sleepily before going into his own bedroom. He plopped down on the bed and almost immediately fell asleep. When he woke up he heard chirping outside his window. He groaned and looked out to see a stupid blue jay. Roxas rolled over and ignored the small bird. He jumped startled when he heard yelling coming from Sora's room. He ran down the hall to see a sleepy Sora yelling at the window.

"I said shut up you dang bird!" Sora laid back down when the chirping stopped, only to stand up when it started up again. Sora took his shoe, opened his window and attempted to throw the shoe. Roxas grabbed it out of his hands.

"Do not harm the poor bird!"

"Poor bird? It's loud as anything and won't let a person sleep around here!"

Cloud walked into the bedroom. "Stop yelling, you're louder than the damn bird." Cloud turned to leave before turned around again, "Excuse my language." And with that Cloud walked out.

Roxas and Sora looked at each other and started laughing at the older blonde.

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

_Okay so I know that this is like a mix with past and present, and I probably have so much grammar things wrong but I'm not good with that stuff but I hope it all makes sense to you anyway. Please R&R I would appreciate it:)_

Nina: Alex I swear you have issues!

Alexis: How!

Nina: SERIOUSLY? YOU SPEND ALL YOUR TIME TALKING TO PEOPLE IN YOUR HEAD! *Sees Axel walking around in his boxers drinking out of the milk carton. Her right eye starts to twitch.*

Alexis: What was that about them being in my head? *Smiles* Hey Roxy!

Roxas: *Walks over limping.*

Alexis: *Giggles knowing what happened.*

Nina: Why are you walking so funn… *Eyes widen as he takes in the half naked males. Her right eye twitches more.*

Axel: *Spits milk out before cracking up laughing realizing what she realized.*

Roxas and Alexis: *Crack up as well noticing the milk landed on Nina's shirt.*

Alexis: Nina, why didn't you ever tell me you had milk?

Nina: I don… *Sees the milk on her shirt and groans. Her right eye twitching more.* I swear you guys are idiots. Your going to make my eye get stuck like this!

Alexis: You're the one who didn't believe they were real. In this house, they are. You should know this! ^_^

Nina: Oh my god! Is that what those sounds are?

Reno: She just realized we're here? *laughs*

Marly: I wasn't mentioned in this!

Everyone: *Rolls their eyes.*


	7. Chapter 6

_Hey, I know I misspell things and sometimes it doesn't make sense, but thank you all for reading and reviewing anyway. If you guys can help maybe just let me know my mistakes and where they are and I can re-upload the chapter with the rewrites, and if you want something in the story, like another couple, let me know, I'm only familiar with a few popular couples. That includes Demyx&Zexion, Axel&Roxas, Sora&Riku, and Coud&Leon. So if you tell me the couples you like, maybe I can include more stuff in my chapters to make them longer and maybe, hopefully, more entertaining. The couples don't have to be strictly from Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. It can be from a number of things. But to make it easier on me, make it from anime or manga I don't want to have to mix real people (Real actors) with fake people (characters from Anime and/or manga. :) Thankies hehe. And I'm not sure if I mentioned Axel's age before, so for this chapter I made up a new age, if I did say before that is. :) ENJOY._

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

Roxas and Sora walked downstairs to find Leon sitting on the couch with a frown. Roxas walked forward and sat next to Leon "Leon what's wrong?"

"Almost everybody says their too sick or hung over to come into work." Leon grumbled and put his head down. "I told them not to drink so much! Why don't the idiots listen to me?" He asked this to nobody.

"So are you not opening the restaurant today?" Roxas asked looking at Sora.

"I have to. I just have three workers and myself. Only Reno, Zexion, and Demyx were smart enough to not get overly drunk. This, I think on Demyx's part is because of Zexion."

"Probably. But what if Sora and I go along? Maybe we can take orders and stuff? Then you'd have five workers and yourself."

"Oh! And Riku can come! He can work the cash register!" Sora said excitedly, "If he's not busy… that is." He added when his brother glared at him.

"Ask him." Cloud suggested handing Sora the phone.

"Thanks." Sora called Riku. "Hey Riku, it's Sora, Cloud and Leons new son, Leon is in some sort of trouble with his restaurant, and if you're not busy, do you think you can come to the restaurant and help out? Really, okay. Thanks." Sora hung up and smiled happily. He turned to his family sitting on the couch. "He said he can help!"

"Great! Leon hunny that's six! Hmm, Axel has the day off, I don't think he'd like the idea of working for you on his day off, but, maybe he will. Roxas? Do you want to ask him?"

"Um, I guess so…" Roxas took the phone from Sora and dialed Axel's number. "Hey Axel, its Roxas. Cloud and Leon's new son… we were wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind too much to help out Leon today. By working at his restaurant? Please? Thanks, bye." He hung up and looked at his family. "He wasn't happy, but he agreed to it. So that's seven Leon, it's the same it would be if no one canceled."

"Thanks guys, you're the best."

"No problem Leon." Roxas smiled and went upstairs to get dressed.

"Sora, Riku thinks you like him; he said he feels as if you're giving him strong signals. Is this true?"

Sora looked up apologetically through his brunette spiked bangs, "Um… sort of…" he mumbled.

"Sora, you do know he is older than you right? He's at least four years older than you, and even if that doesn't seem like a large age gap, it can be a serious offense if he does anything inappropriate with you."

"I know Cloud, and please don't think he did, because he didn't."

"I know this Sora. All I'm asking is to make sure you and Riku are both careful upon the way you approach this."

"Don't worry Cloud; I don't even think he's gay."

"No, he is. He likes you too, but like I said, be careful on how you approach this."

"He does? He is!" Sora squealed like a girl and jumped up and down.

"Sora, you need to get dressed, we have to leave soon. You're brother is ready, why aren't you?" Leon said coming in the living room.

Sora looked at the stairs where his brother stood. Sora's mouth dropped. "Roxas you look like one of those punks like Seifer! Why are you dressed like that?"

Roxas looked down at his apparel which consisted of a black and white checkered shirt and skinny black jeans. "All my other clothes are either missing, Sora, or dirty."

"Hey why did you say my name?"

"You always steal my clothes! They're probably all in your room!"

"Well then! Ugh! I'll be back; if I give you jeans will you change?"

"There's no time! If you do not change now Sora, you will be going in your pajamas!"

"I'm going!" Sora ran up the stairs to change.

"Roxas, do you and Sora want to go shopping tomorrow? Maybe get you new things? And more stuff for your rooms?" Cloud asked poking his head out from the kitchen.

"I'd love to, but the fact of Sora going or not is up to him." Roxas answered Cloud with a small smile.

"Go where?" Sora asked walking downstairs in baggy jeans and a blue tee-shirt.

"Go shopping this weekend with Cloud."

"I'll be there too," Leon said grabbing his keys nodding his head to the door.

The twins followed Leon out the door after saying goodbye to Cloud who was just grabbing his keys and badge.

When Sora got outside he saw someone who looked like Riku get on a motorcycle. "Leon, is that Riku?"

"Yup didn't you know he rode a motorcycle?"

"Not at all. Oh mi gosh! He is so cute! His butt is perfect Roxas look!" Riku heard Sora's loud squeal and turned around.

"Hey Sora!"

"Oh my God, did he hear me!"

"Big time." Roxas said sliding into the back seat of the car.

"Leon do you think he heard me?"

"Couldn't tell ya Sor, now get in the car or you'll walk or stay here."

Reluctantly Sora got in the car next to Roxas. Roxas laughed at his pouting brother.

"Sor, if you weren't so loud, maybe people wouldn't hear you from 10 feet away."

"He was farther than that!"

"Sora, that's not a good thing."

"Whatever. You have issues. I honestly think you're only wearing skinny's to show off your body and curves for Axel." Sora teased.

"Am not. I would be wearing my baggy jeans but they smell like alcohol and Reno, so these are the only pants I found that match my shirt, and honestly I didn't feel like changing my shirt, so skinny's it was." Roxas rolled his eyes at his accusing brother.

"Why did they smell like Reno?" Sora was already thinking something far from the truth.

"When I told Riku to carry you upstairs we were walking up stairs and Reno comes from behind me and picks me up. So don't think anything else you nasty!"

"Sorry. Jeez, no need to call me nasty for thinking something."

"Whatever. Oh look we're here!" Roxas said happily waiting for the car to come to a complete stop.

"Oh mi god! There's Riku!" Sora, instead of waiting for the car to stop and park hopped out and ran to Riku who was just getting off his bike.

"Sora! \Next time wait for the car to park you moron!" Roxas yelled after his brother. Roxas undid his seat belt and went to open the car door but couldn't find the handle. 'What the hell?' he thought. Then he was being pulled out of the car by large strong arms and pulled into a tight hug the smell of cinnamon filled his nostrils. Only two people he knew smelled like cinnamon, he was hoping it was the red-head he wanted to see. "Axel?"

"Hey squirt!" Yup it was defiantly Axel.

"Hey Axel, can you put me down? I kind of would like to feel ground under my feet…" Roxas said with a small laugh.

Axel laughed too and put the small blonde on the ground. Roxas looked into Axel's vibrant green eyes.

"Hey kids, are you coming?" Leon yelled to the four still outside.

Axel smiled and pulled Roxas inside, Riku and Sora followed after.

"Okay Leon, who's doing what?" Roxas asked

"Demyx Sora and Riku you three will serve, Zexion and Reno you'll be in the kitchen with me, so Axel and Roxas you will be working out front, the cash register and making sure everyone is ok. Everyone got it?" Leon asked looking a bit more than nervous.

"Yes." Everyone said getting into their positions. Roxas stood behind the register as Axel turned the closed sign to open. Axel smiled at Roxas before walking over to the counter to organize everything. Roxas smiled at the first customers that walked in. Sora bounced over with four menus.

"Hi table for four?" the group nodded and stared at the energetic brunette probably wondering where he got his energy from this early in the morning. "Booth or table?"

The mother spoke up "Booth please."

"Okay right this way," Sora bounced over to a booth in Demyx section. Demyx sigh of annoyance was loud and floated to Roxas and Axels ears.

The day went along without any problems and soon enough it was lunch break for Roxas and Axel, Sora took over as the two went outside to talk.

"So how are you guys getting along with Cloud and Leon?" Axel asked looking over at Roxas.

Roxas smiled and sat on the curb in the back. "I think it's going good, but I'm just worried about messing it up."

"Why do you think you'll mess something up?"

"I tend to mess everything up, or someone gets hurt around me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when me and Sora were ten my parents died in a car crash on their way to pick me up from the park, then when they died instead of putting us in the orphanage right away they had us live with our aunt, we lived with her for two years. But she died too, she died in a drive by, she was walking to get my medicine from the drug store. I was very sick at the time and just got out of the hospital because I was hit by a car when I was chasing a red ball, I needed my medicine or I would be in severe pain so she walked because her car was in the shop. Then when me and Sora were fourteen some kid was trying to shoot me but he got in the way and the guy was pushed to the ground, luckily he was shot in his leg, but now he has problems with his leg from time to time, which is why he may limp sometimes, especially if he stays on it too long. A lot of people in the orphanage got hurt too, but none died. But it's always my fault. Everyone gets hurt or I do something to mess things up."

"Why is it your fault?"

"They were all doing something for me. My parents died picking me up from the stupid park because I refused to walk and I wasn't even supposed to go that day. My aunt died getting my medicine that could've waited. Sora was shot in the leg because he was protecting me. The kids in the orphanage got hurt because they were near me; they decided to get close to me."

"Roxas, none of that is your fault, yes you shouldn't have to deal with all that death and pain, but they're just coincidences! None of it is your fault." Axel hugged the now crying blonde.

"But what if it happens again? What if Leon or Cloud get hurt because they're near me? What if the coincidences happen again? Axel everyone is in danger here! Anyone who talks to me is in danger, you're in danger." As soon as the words left the blondes mouth a car came rushing around the corning, out of control. Axel jumped up and pulled Roxas away with him. Where they were sitting a minute ago the huge black SUV was crashed. Roxas cried more. "I told you!" Roxas ran inside as Leon and everyone else ran out.

"Roxas!" Axel ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Roxas, that wasn't your fault, it happens all the time. Trust me, it's not the first time I almost got crushed by a car, besides, the guy that was driving has been trying to kill me ever since I arrested his brother! It's not your fault Roxas, trust me."

Roxas looked up and saw Axel smile. "Really?"

"Really, really."

"So that wasn't my fault?"

"Not at all. Now come on, let's get back to work."

"Okay."

Roxas and Axel walked around the restaurant apologizing to everyone saying that everyone will be in, in a minute. When everyone walked in everything went by as if nothing happened, Axel made Roxas laugh a lot by playing with the napkin holders and salt and pepper shakers. Roxas continued to smile at the red-head 'Wow, I think I really like him. No! He's five years older than you! You can't think like that.' Roxas shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts but they kept coming back. 'God dammit.' Before Roxas could think about what he was saying the words came out "Hey Axel? How old are you?"

"I'm 21 why?"

"Just wondering." Roxas said looking at the clock. 'Okay good, it's almost time to go!'

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

_After they get home from the restaurant. (Sorry for skipping, but there's nothing else to say about it other than Roxas avoided Axel's eye contact the rest of the time, I can't say much about it.)_

"Roxas, what was that?" Sora asked walking into his twins' room.

"What was what?" Roxas asked looking up from his journal.

"You were fine with Axel until the last half hour we were there, what happened?"

"Nothing, just wasn't feeling well."

"But you seem fine right now,"

"It was a stomach ache. It's all better now." Roxas lied looking down.

"Don't lie to me,

"I'm not…" Roxas lied still looking down.

"Yes you are, you can never look me in the eyes when you're lying and you're not looking me in the eyes." Sora said proving his brother wrong.

"I can look you in the eyes."

"Then look me in the eyes and say you just had a stomach ache."

Roxas looked up but couldn't do it. "Fine! I'm lying," Roxas had to admit the truth, there was no way he could lie especially looking in Sora's eyes.

"You like Axel don't you?" Sora asked keeping Roxas eyes on his.

Roxas sighed. "Yes."

"Then why were you avoiding him!"

"Because he's five years older than me it's not normal to like him. It's too big of a gap."

"So? Riku's four years older than me, it doesn't matter to me, so it shouldn't matter to you."

"But it's not even normal to like a boy! I know I'm gay, and I guess I'm okay with it, I guess I have to be, but why can't it be someone whose my age?"

"Because you don't get to choose who you love, which is the same reason why you're gay, you and I are just human. Boys and girls fall in love with each other, and people see it as normal, but when a guy and guy or girl and girl fall in love with each other it's criminal. But guess what Rox, it human! Part of being human is having a heart to love!"

"Sora, look I'll do what I want, I'll ignore my heart! I don't care!"

"Yes you do Rox. I know you do. So don't say you don't!"

"Get out." Roxas said looking at his brother infuriatingly.

"What?"

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU! GET OUT!" Roxas broke down in tears.

"This is the thanks I get for saving your life Roxas? Next time I won't be there. So you know what, you get your wish." Sora walked out of Roxas' room slamming the door on the way out.

"Should we talk to them?" Cloud asked Leon when Sora's door slammed shut.

"Maybe they should just sleep on it; they both know they didn't mean what they said. Roxas is smart enough to know Sora is always going to be there to protect him, and Sora is smart enough to know that Roxas is just confused and upset." Leon said hugging Cloud. 'I hope.' Leon added in his head. The rest of the night in the Leonhart household was quiet; the only sounds that could be heard were the twin's sobs echoing throughout the entire house.

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

_Alexis: Please don't hate me! I know this took FOREVER to get out, and this may be a little short, but I have mega writer's block! Poor Sora right? Poor Roxy too. It seems Riku and Axel may get caught in the middle of this… who knows… oh yes! I do!_

_Riku: I know too smart one._

_Axel: As do I and Riku don't be mean to Alex._

_Riku: You only like calling her Alex because it can be rearranged into Axel._

_Axel: Can it really? I had no idea! *Fake shock*_

_Reno: Why wasn't I really mentioned in this? *Tears up*_

_Alexis: You're not a big part of this story, you're really only here for comedy._

_Reno: *Sobs* I feel like your whore!_

_Axel: You are._

_Reno: Why little brother, that hurts!_

_Axel: My fists will hurt you too if you don't shut up!_

_Reno: Shutting up!_

_Nina: *Comes back from the hospital* Thanks guys, you really did put me in the hospital!_

_Alexis: We didn't make you have a twitch. You were born with it._

_Nina: You're the ones who made it get stuck twitching._

_Roxas: SHUT THE HELL UP! I JUST FOUND OUT IT'S MY FAULT MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!_

_Everyone rolls their eyes._

_Roxas: What? It is. I hate my character, can I be Axel instead?_

_Alexis: Why Axel?_

_Roxas: He's smart tall, thin, sexy, old enough to drink, his eyes are beautiful, his hairs is excellent and let's not forget his…_

_Axel: *Covers Roxas' mouth.* My style sense. Right Roxy. *Forces Roxas to nod.*_

_Alexis: *giggles*_


	8. NOTICE!

_**Thanks to all who have added me to your alerts.**_

Drama50

Forty-second Hitchhiker

GurrenLagann

MandaxPanda

Michi-chi

mikepd

mitsukai-lasaro

Oreos Are Good

Peaceful Dragon Rose

PyroScorpion

scooterwoof

StrawberryRocket

usuilove21

Yoru Bray Alice

_**T****hanks to all who have added my story to their favorites.**_

aminaluvr4life

drama50

Month4

NekoGirl97

Oreos Are Good

XPgtfo

YAYanime

_**And thanks to everyone who has commented. It means so much to me**_.

But I don't feel like anyones really reading my story anymore, so I'm not sure if it's worth stressing over. If you're still reading it and like the story let me know ok? Thanks.

Love you,

Alexis.

P.S. I know I play around a lot at the end of my chapters but I'm very serious with my writing and I work hard on it. I just want to know if people like it. I can do a different AkuRoku story, I have about five of them half finished so if you want me to end this one, or put it on hold, and want me to do one of the others, let me know. I just want people to enjoy my writing.


	9. Chapter 7

No one got any sleep that night. Cloud stayed up fretting over his sons, Leon was comforting him, and the twins were sobbing that it was impossible to sleep. By the time Roxas got to sleep it was seven in the morning but even then he couldn't stay asleep for long. Memories flooded into him giving him nightmares. He sighed; he hated himself for what happened between him and Sora, why did he make a big deal over nothing? He took a deep breath making a decision and pushed himself off his bed. He put on his slippers and walked down the hall to his brother's room. He could hear Sora's breathing, but he couldn't tell if Sora was asleep yet. He gently knocked on the door.

"Cloud, I don't feel like talking right now."

"Good because it's not Cloud and I'm not here to get you to talk." Roxas said pushing open Sora's door.

Sora rolled over to look at his brother. "Why the hell are you here?"

"I didn't mean it this afternoon, I love you Sora, and I don't want you to leave me alone, I just don't feel like talking about Axel."

Sora continued to look at his brother. He sighed and opened his arms as if waiting for a hug. "C'mere. Don't cry."

Roxas didn't even realize he was crying, he brought a hand up to his eyes and sure enough salty liquid fell onto his finger tips. He silently walked over to Sora's bed and climbed in with him. "I'm sorry Sor."

"I know bud, I know. And I feel terrible, lemme guess, you had nightmares about what has happened right?"

"How did you know?"

"Your eyes, and plus I'm your brother, I should know this."

"Sora, I'm sorry, I really am glad you saved me."

"I know you are, and I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said what I did; you know I would always protect you. Don't you?"

"I do now." Roxas buried his face in Sora's chest and slowly fell asleep.

Sora nuzzled his head into Roxas' hair and fell asleep listening to his brother's even breaths. "I love you Rox." As Sora said this Roxas scooted closer, as if to say; 'me too Sor.'

When Cloud heard them stop talking he knew three things possibly happened. A) they fell asleep after working it out B) They murdered each other, but it was too quiet… so it couldn't possibly be that one and finally C) they were thinking of what to say next. Cloud decided it was time for him to get some sleep too; Leon gave out as soon as Roxas shuffled out of his room. Cloud sighed and laid down and turned so he was looking at Leons tanned face. Cloud smiled a little and snuggled into Leon's chest, Leon in return wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist. He fell asleep after taking in a breath of Leon's smell.

When Roxas woke up he and Sora were in the same position as when the fell asleep. Sora was still asleep and snoring a little. Roxas smiled and wielded out of Sora's arms. On his way back to his room he jumped as something shuffled out of Cloud and Leons room.

"Oh hey Roxas." Cloud said.

"Cloud you scared me." Roxas said holding a hand on his chest. Cloud chuckled and hugged Roxas a bit before walking downstairs. Roxas chuckled as well and went to his room. He turned off his light and noticed it was still dark out. When he looked at the glowing figures on the digital clock they read 7:41. He sighed and got dressed. He had nothing to do. He has no cell phone, there's no one up, he has nothing to do! He went downstairs to see Cloud cooking, nothing to do there. He walked upstairs then downstairs then up and so forth. He ended up falling down the steps around the 60th time going down them. He heard someone chuckle.

"That's what you get for being up so early."

Roxas looked up to see the red head he was trying so desperately to avoid. "What are you doing here?" The words came out harsher than he meant them to.

"Well, ouch Roxie, that hurt." Roxas glared evilly at him for using that nickname

"Axel I swear to God, I don't care if you're a police officer I will cut off all your hair, gouge your eyes out, and strangle you with a rosary if you ever call me that name again!"

"Roxas do not be mean to Axel!" Cloud said coming into the living room.

"He called me Roxie! I'm being serious!"

"Axel, refrain from calling him Roxie, and Roxas, refrain from threatening him."

"Fine!" The two said as if they were five years old.

"Good, now, Axel what are you doing here? You have the day off, I thought you'd be asleep."

"Couldn't sleep, so I decided to come over and bug you."

"Well considering I have work today it may be a bit difficult."

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"Hang out here or take Roxas somewhere, all he's done since he's gotten up was pace, which by the way, if I find a trail worn into my carpet you will pay, so I'm sure he'd be glad to have something to do."

Roxas stared at Cloud, 'You have got to be kidding me! I thought I would be able to avoid him!' Roxas thought of something to say, "But I thought I was going to work with you?" Roxas asked coming up with something.

"You don't have to, hang out with Axel, the police station is boring, you wouldn't find much entertainment. Especially without Axel, he's the life of the office."

"It's up to you kid." Axel said looking at Roxas with something that looked like hope in his eyes.

Roxas sighed; he couldn't say no to him, he couldn't be rude either. Roxas thought Axel somehow knew he would say yes because he grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Sure."

"Okay cool, let's go! Bye Cloudy, have fun at work!"

"Don't hurt my child Axel!" Cloud called after him.

After a little bit of walking, seems Axel walked to their house, they arrived at Axel's loft.

Roxas looked around the huge loft. It was very roomy and it was decorated beautifully. The family room was black with a red couch, black coffee table and end tables, a pure white rug with a red fluffy throw rug lying under the tabled and half under the couch, a red and black flickering Christmas lights were strung around the room, which Roxas guessed was just for decoration and lighting purposes and not for anything special, a few pictures hung on the wall, a few on the end tables, and the lamp on the end tables were beautiful black slim black glass with a red lamp shade with beads hanging off the edges. A piano sat by a door that looked like it lead to the bathroom. In the doorways leading to the kitchen/dining room and the one by the piano hung black and red beads and of course a door was accompanied to the bathroom. It looked like what a Goths house would look like but much, much more beautiful. "Whoa." Was all Roxas could manage to say.

"Want a tour? Though the rest of the house is pretty much the same." Axel asked smiling a little.

"Of course I want a tour!"

"Follow me then."

The rest of the house, like Axel said, was pretty much the same. The stairway had pictures of a girl leading to the top. Axel explained it was his little sister. The stairs were covered with the same pure white rug and the hallway up stairs was, instead of black, red. The red was a rich red, almost the dark blood color. Again pictures were hung on the wall, pictures of what looked like a younger Axel, another boy that looked like a younger Reno, and the girl Axel said to be his sister. Beads decorated every doorframe, accompanied by a rich black door. There were a total of five doors. One lead to a master's bedroom, Axels, and two lead to guest rooms, one was a bathroom, and the other was Axel's den/library. The den/library was beautiful; there were so many books, ones Roxas never would've thought Axel would even look at. There was a desk by the window with a closed laptop sitting on top and a few papers strewn across the top of the desk. A few comfortable looking chairs were placed around the room the walls looked to be a lighter red color but the book cases were so high Roxas couldn't really tell; the carpet again was the pure white rug.

The guest rooms weren't decorated too much a desk was in the corner and a few dressers were on the right and a closet on the left. There was a TV and computer. The walls were different colors. One was red while the other was black.

They didn't bother to look at the bathroom Roxas guessed it looked like a regular basic bathroom.

Axel's room was beautiful. If you were to walk in and see the family room and say it was beautiful, it was pale in comparison to Axel's bedroom. One wall was complete glass with black and red beads hanging as blinds that lead to a balcony, the rest of the walls were black, but the rug, surprisingly was red and fluffy, like the throw rug in the family room, a 24" flat screen TV hung on one of the walls, a few books were on a glass shelf and a DVD rack hung above and under the TV, a stereo system was on the right with a CD rack on the wall. Surprisingly there were a few stuffed animals on the bed and more on a bench by the glass wall. More pictures were hung on the wall and sat on the bedside table. Another laptop was on a desk by the door. More black and red flickering lights were strung around the room and hung on the ceiling circling around a black beaded chandelier. Roxas couldn't get over the sight. It was beautiful, it was like nothing he'd ever seen other than in the magazines, and even then it was better,

The kitchen/dinning area was a basic kitchen/dining room but it was painted red with a black booth and table set that you would see in a diner. An island was in the middle of the room with a sink and the counter against the wall held a built in stove top and on the wall was the oven. He had the top state of the art kitchen utensils', as if he was a high rated chef.

"Axel your home is lovely!"

"Thanks, it's not much compared to where my brother lives, barely anything compared to where my sister lives, and nothing compared to where my parents live. My home is a loft. A big spacious one, but a loft. My brother's house is three stories, my sister's house is four stories and my parents, the big spenders they are, is five stories. And I suck at decorating, my sister thinks it's all over the place and thinks I should have done something like hers or let her decorate for me, and my entire family tease me about my stuffed animals."

"I love your house and don't think it should be changed but then again I am a sixteen year old naive boy, and I love your stuffed animals, of course I have a few of my own." Roxas said with a small laugh.

"I guess, but my loft is nothing special. Anyway how about we watch a movie? Paranormal Activity okay with you?"

"I hate scary movies…"

"Well… I could always… hold you if you get scared. OR you could grab a few stuffed animals from upstairs."

"How about… both?" Roxas suggested, forgetting about his 'curse', forgetting about the age gap, and forgetting about the stupid fact he never got close to anyone.

"That's fine by me." Axel said with a smile following Roxas upstairs.

"This one is cuddly! He protects me when I'm scared. Borrow him." Axel said holding up a teddy bear.

"Axel, you've given me like seven already claiming the same thing." Roxas said with a giggle.

"But he's my favorite!"

"Okay. But that's it. We're done with the stuffed animals."

"Okay!"

"And you're 21?" Roxas said and rolled his eyes at the playful tone Axel used.

"Hey. Just because I'm 21 doesn't mean I can't have fun and be playful, at heart I'm still five."

"I can tell." Roxas giggled.

They walked downstairs and played the movie. It was way too scary for Roxas' liking; he jumped in Axels lap at the first scary thing and covered his body with the eight stuffed animals, thankful Axel brought them down. When the movie was over Axe did everything and anything to get Roxas' mind off of the movie, trying to make him laugh. They decided to watch Comedy Central and found 'Words Words Words.' on. It seemed to work, Roxas was soon laughing along with Axel when the realized it was almost eight.

"I should probably go home. Bye Axel, I think I'm going to the police station with Cloud tomorrow so I'll see you then."

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?"

"Nah, it's not too far, and it's not too dark."

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, it's okay, like I said, it's not that far. Besides, I'm sure everything will be fine."

"If you say so." But Axel was still nervous about letting him leave.

'Please, Lord, let nothing happen to the boy.' Axel thought when he heard the door shut.

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

_Alexis: I've decided to keep working on the story, I had gotten so much positive feedback on my notice I posted I decided you all deserved it. So thank you all. And sorry if this is short and boring but the next chapter will be longer, and more entertaining, but this was necessary for what's to come in the next chapter, at least I think so…_

_Nina: Stop thinking before your brain explodes I can smell the smoke now._

_Alexis: HEY! I can think! I've written this all on my own!_

_Roxas: Well not exactly on your own… considering you have people like us inside your head._

_Alexis: I guess that's true, but I came up with everything that happens myself with little help from you guys._

_Roxas: You know, Nina helped you._

_Alexis: Barely! _

_Nina: HEY!_

_Roxas: You know, Nina said she's leaving and not helping anymore, I wonder where the story will go._

_Alexis: What! *gets angry.*_

_Roxas: Kidding, I know you worked hard on this, and Nina isn't leaving and even if she did, the story would be excellent._

_Alexis: *Gets an evil idea.* Roxas did me forget to tell you?_

_Roxas: Tell me what?_

_Alexis: Axel's in the hospital. He was shot. They say he may not live._

_Nina: ALEXIS!_

_Roxas: *Breaks down crying.*_

_Alexis: *Kneels down next to him* it's not fun messing with the bull now is it?_

_Roxas: You lied to me?_

_Axel: Why is Roxas crying, and why does it look like Alexis did something evil?_

_Alexis: Because I did. *simply walks away with an evil smile.*_

_Nina: *Tells Axel the story*_

_Axel: Didn't I say not to mess with her? She's evil! *Shutters*_


	10. Chapter 8

_Okay, luckily for me I have most of this written out in my notebook so if my computer decides to be a bitch and turn off and fuck up the internet again causing me to make a new computer account I won't lose anything :) Enjoy my loves3_

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

As Roxas walked down the slowly darkening eerie street he suddenly wished he'd taken Axels' offer to walk him home. One thing Roxas hated more than being alone was being alone at night. When it was dark all you could see was shadows which made it worse for the imagination. Roxas was so deep in thought and worry he didn't notice when someone appeared behind him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone grabbed his wrist. He turned to face a pink haired male. Marluxia.

"Hey kid, I work with Leon remembers? He wanted me to take you home, said it was getting late."

"I remember. But I'm almost home… he knew I was going to take at least 10 minutes, so far it's only been five…"

"You're so smart. Too smart for your own good." The older man said moving closer. Roxas stiffened when the older male touched him. It started with grabbing his arm, rather roughly, then he just continued to touch him, everywhere. His hands were rough. Tears came from Roxas' eyes. He couldn't move, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't move. He couldn't remember anything, his brain stopped functioning, he couldn't move. Was a kiss supposed to feel this bad? The older male stole Roxas' lips in a kiss. The only thing other than shock that registered in his mind was the bitter taste the older male's lips transferred. He yelped when his pants were taken down in one swift movement and a hand went down his boxers and started to touch him inappropriately. He sobbed and yelled out. "Axel! Sora! Cloud! Leon! Somebody! Help me!" he cried harder and continued to yell out his family and friends names, hoping by some sheer luck one of them was near. They were too far from Roxas' home and too far from Axels' home. They were right in the middle hidden by trees. There was no way someone would find him. This is how it was going to happen.

Suddenly without realizing it Roxas' back and head hit the ground. He was pushed on the ground; the older male was rubbing against him. "Axel," he called out once more, "save me." He felt so dirty. His boxers were pulled down and he waited for something to happen, but nothing except for yells of rage were heard. When Roxas opened his eyes he saw Axel standing there punching Marluxia in the face, he heard footsteps on the ground and looked to his right to see Cloud and Leon running over to them.

Roxas closed his eyes again, trying to calm himself, trying to stop the tears, trying to stop feeling dirty. "Kid?" he heard Leon ask. "Rox, are you okay?" he felt arms wrap around him but Roxas jumped out of them quickly afraid of what was happening. He didn't want to give anyone his filth. "Kid, it's alright, it's me, Leon." Leon tried again and Roxas gave up fighting the tears, the filth, he cried harder than before hoping magically the tears would wash him clean, cleanse him. "Shh, it's okay, no one's going to hurt you, I'm here, and so is Axel and Cloud. The man is gone. It's okay. No one will hurt you."

Roxas sobbed into his shoulder. "D… don't touch me… I'm d… dirty… you… you'll get d… dirty." His voice was meant to be a yell, but it came out low due to his throat becoming sore.

"Rox, you're not dirty. It's okay." Leon said.

Somewhere between the sobbing, and the yelling they had arrived home, Axel came too. "Axel, what the fuck?" Roxas recognized the yell, knew who it was, but jumped and screamed anyway. "Sorry squint. But what if Axel didn't come in time? And what would he have done if Leon and I hadn't taken the call! He couldn't take care of you and fight at the same time!"

"I told him not to come with me. I didn't want to bother him. It's my fault. And… he… the guy… Marluxia, he was nice at first, but… then he… he…" before Roxas could finish he broke into sobs. Axel had moved over and held him.

"Asking me to walk you home wouldn't have been a bother; I wanted to, that's why I followed you. If only I came earlier." Axel was beating himself up for waiting so long to go after the kid.

"What's going to happen to Marluxia?"

"He went to jail, and most likely won't be out for a year or so, and even then you won't be seeing him."

"How can you promise?"

"Because I know he's not stupid enough to try again."

Something dawned on Roxas. "He stole it." He whispered mostly to himself. But everyone in the room heard it. Everyone started to panic.

"Stole what Squint?"

"A kiss. My first kiss… he stole it… it won't be special anymore… he stole it… he ruined it!" Everyone visibly relaxed a bit.

"Rox, he stole a kiss, but it doesn't count. He stole it, you have to give it away to someone who's willing to accept and someone you are willing to give it to. That's a kiss. That your true first kiss." Axel said softly hugging Roxas to his side.

"C… clean, I need to get c… clean!" Roxas said wide eyed. "Can I c… clean?"

"Of course. Come on." Cloud said leading him to the bathroom connected to the master bedroom. "We'll be right outside the door if you need us, now don't make the shower to hot ok?"

Roxas just nodded before shutting the door forgetting to lock it, he immediately ignored and broke Clouds rule. He turned the water to the highest setting. The burning sensation it left on his skin still didn't make him feel clean. Nor did all the scrubbing. He scrubbed his skin with a cloth until it bled. But it wasn't working. He sobbed and screamed out. "GET HIM OFF ME!" Cloud and Leon ran in right away.

"Jesus cripes kid! The water is burning!" Cloud said hissing at the contact on his skin. "Leon shut off the water! The kid's bleeding." Leon shut off the water handing Cloud a towel. Cloud wrapped Roxas inside it and held him close. Cloud rubbed circles into Roxas' back soothingly to calm Roxas down. The movement stopped when a shirt was pulled over him and pants pulled on him but continued a second later. Somewhere during the night he was sandwiched between Leon, Axel, and Cloud. Cloud and Axel having arms wrapped around him, Leon having his arms wrapped around Cloud and touching Roxas' hands. When he woke up he was staring at Cloud, guessing Axel went home. Roxas remembered last night's events and jolted out of bed. "I'M SORRY I WASTED SPACE! IM SO SORRY!" He yelled running out of the room, not believing he slept in Cloud and Leon's bed.

"Squint! It's…" but it was too late Roxas was well in his room by now. "Okay." Cloud sighed. Sora walked in a few seconds later.

"What's wrong with my brother?" Sora asked a tint of worry and anger in his voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"I go behind him and hug him and he jumps nearly out of his skin. I repeat what's wrong with my brother?"

"I don't think..."

"What's wrong with my brother?" Sora cuts him off yelling this time.

"He was molested last night by Marluxia, he needs you right now, go be there for him ok? Forget being mad that we didn't wake you up, which I know you are, but we only had a limited time to get there. Axel saw what was going on and called us right away, telling us we were needed right away. Go be there for your brother. Please?"

"Fine, but next time, hell there better not be a next time. I will kill anyone who touches him ever again! Anyone who fucking hurts him will die."

"Sora, calm down."

"NO! I FIND OUT MY BROTHER WAS MOLESTED! I WILL NOT CALM THE FUCK DOWN! IT WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME!"

"Sora, I understand."

Sora walked downstairs into the kitchen where Roxas sat after getting dressed. "Rox, I'm so sorry. As an older brother I should have been there for you, but I wasn't. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Sor, it's not your fault. The point is, it happened, it's in the past, I'm okay now." Roxas lied. He was far from okay.

"Hey kids." Leon said walking into the kitchen, trying not to think of the previous nights activities, Rox are you going to stay home today?"

"No, I think I might go to the Police Station, meet my friends. You know? Maybe they can help me forget." Roxas said, though he highly doubted it, he knew he would never forget this.

"Alright. Sora, will you come with me? Keep me company?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. I'll go tell Cloud you're going with him okay?" he directed this to Roxas.

Roxas nodded staring and picking at the muffin on his plate. "Squint you need to eat." Cloud said walking into the kitchen. You're what 80 pounds?"

"I am 75 thank you!" Only realizing after he said this he made things worse.

"75 pounds at 16? Rox, you need to eat."

"Cloud, I'm just not hungry, okay?"

"Whatever." Cloud said. "Let's go okay?"

Roxas nodded standing up and walking to the door, Cloud picked up the muffin and walked to the car.

They spent the ride in silence. When they arrived at the police station Roxas got out, he and Cloud waked side by side. Everyone knew Roxas from the party and loved the twins so everyone hugged him and said hi. But Xion was distant as always.

"Xion?" Roxas asked breaking away from Clouds stride walking up to the 20 year old.

"Yes?" She asked her voice was cold and held distance, and Roxas swore he heard a trace of hurt in there, just as he had at the house a few days back.

Roxas finally came to the conclusion Xion must hate him. "Why do you hate me?"

She looked up, stun on her face. "Oh no, no. No sweetie, I don't hate you Rox! What ever gave you that idea?"

"If you don't hate me then why are you so cold and distant from me?"

"Because you forgot me."

"What?" Roxas was confused. He only met her a few days ago, how could he of forgot her. "No I didn't. You're Xion, you're 20, and you work at the police station with Cloud."

"I know you know that. But when we were kids, we were best friends, before you went to the orphanage. Before your accident that caused you to lose your memory. When you woke up..." Xion trailed off as she started to sob.

Roxas looked at her, wishing she continued his eyes wide in shock. "You remembered everyone but me…" he heard her whisper. The words made sense in his head, but they were so foreign at the same time, the only friends he remembered before the crash was Sora and Hayner. He tried his hardest to remember and a long forgotten memory floated into his head.

_A twelve year old Roxas and sixteen year old Xion sat across from each other passing a red ball to each other laughing. That's when Roxas realized it went in the street. "I'll get it XiXi." He said giggling and getting up to get it. "Okay be careful kid." Xion said watching the younger boy. "I will." He said waving her off. Xion watched in horror as a car came speeding and swerving down the street, the car hit Roxas, sending him down the street. The car came to a stop. The red deflated ball made its way into Xion's arms. It was covered in blood. "ROXAS!" She screamed running to the crippled body. Sora and Hayner ran out of the house. Everything went dark._

Roxas remembered. "X… XiXi…" he whispered.

Xion looked at him in shock. "What… what did you call me?"

"XiXi… I remember. We were playing with the red ball… it was our favorite one; it bounced and rolled better than the rest. I went in the street to get it when a car came. I got hit." Roxas put a hand to his mouth. Xion hugged him, tightly, sending off warning bells in his head. 'I'm dirty XiXi, don't touch me. I don't want you to get dirty. I'm broken.' Roxas backed away whispering 'I'm dirty and broken.'

"Roxas?" She questioned concerned.

He didn't answer her; he just continued to back away until he broke into a run. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he just had to get away. Get somewhere safe, somewhere where there were no people. No one he could get dirty. No one to watch him cry. He finally came to a halt upon finding the perfect place; a small white hallway with a bench, and an emergency exit door. Deciding it was safe to cry he started to sob.

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

_From clouds perspective: (When Roxas went to talk to Xion.)_

"Roxas you're awfully quiet. You okay?" Cloud asked finally looking to his side. He noticed the absence of the smaller blonde. Roxas was gone. 'I lost him!" he thought as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He walked into his and Axel's office.

"Everything okay Chief?" Axel asked looking up from his paper work. Knowing Roxas was supposed to come with Cloud today he noted the absence of him. "Where's shrimp?"

"I lost him! I lost my damn son!" Cloud put his head in his hands.

"Well chief he has to be here somewhere, do you want me to go look?" Axel asked. Concern and worry was evident on his face.

"Could you? I don't want anyone to see me like this," Cloud knew what it would look like if the chief of police wasn't calm, cool, and collected. "Call me if you find him?"

"Of course Chief." Axel stood to leave but looked at Cloud. He placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "It's okay, we'll find him." When Cloud looked up Axel was already gone.

_From Axel's perspective: (When he left the office)_

Axel was pretty sure he knew where Roxas was after talking to a very upset Xion. He was pretty sure it was because of Roxas, or something to do with Roxas, but this was no time to ask. Axel walked down the familiar halls with office doors of his co-workers. He continued waking until he found the hall he was looking for. The hideaway he used himself a few times. He saw as Roxas put his head in his hands.

"Hey shrimp." Axel said softly putting a hand on Roxas' back, rubbing it a bit.

"A… Axel?" Roxas asked surprised, obviously shocked he found him.

"You scared Cloud ya know. Xion's pretty upset about what ever happened with you two. You shouldn't run away like that Shrimp, you scare people."

"You don't understand! I don't remember anything I barely remembered Sora I don't have one memory of my parents and I barely have any of my aunt! I was molested, almost raped! Everyone I know get hurt! I'm malfunctioned! Leon and Cloud are going to send me back! They're going to return me to the orphanage! I don't want to go back!"

"Roxas, you're acting as if you're am electronic that's broken."

"I am broken! No one loves me Axel! I couldn't even get away from a molester! I just stood there like an idiot! I barely fought back!" Roxas practically screamed.

"That wasn't your fault! He came up to you! If I was you, I wouldn't have fought back either! Especially if I were weak! Marluxia is an older man, stronger than you, even if you fought back it wouldn't have worked and probably would've ticked him off more or turn him on more urging him to continue faster than he did! Listen to me, Cloud loves you and your brother. He's going to be there for you he loves you Leon loves you your brother loves you and I love you! Everyone here loves you! You are very loved! No one is going to send you anywhere!"

But Roxas didn't believe anything the redhead said. "But I'm gross! I'm dirty! How could anyone ever love me?" Roxas yelled, scaring a flock of pigeons.

"Roxas you are beautiful! Why won't you believe me!"

"But he touched me! He stole my first kiss! I'm no good! I'm tainted!"

"No Roxas. You're perfect! Like you said, he STOLE your first kiss. You never had your first kiss. You have to give it away. And the person has to accept it. Like we said last night, and not only do you have to give it away, the other person must be willing to accept it. Trust me ok? You're perfect." Axel stood up expecting Roxas to follow him,

"Axel?" Said man turns around the light shined off his hair, his eyes glowed radiantly. The sun hit him just right to light him up like an angel.

"Yea Rox?" Axel asked.

"How do you know if the other person is willing to kiss you? Does it have to be a girl to count?" Roxas' eyes shone with wonder.

"Not at all, it can be a guy, but only if you really, really like the person. And if it's a friend you have to be willing to put your friendship on the line because sometimes the person's not willing and may just ruin your friendship." Axel smiled but a frown was seen behind the smile. As if he was speaking from knowledge. "Sometimes it's easy to tell, others not so much. Try talking to the person you like. Say something low, whispering almost, and lean in, like this." Axel said his voice hushed and he leaned in, "keep eye contact and often times the other person will slowly lean in as well, not breaking eye contact. If they do this, they want to kiss you too. You just keep slowly leaning in until your lips touch, close your eyes finally breaking eye contact, it will make any kiss all the more special." Axel realized he was dangerously close to kissing Roxas. He stood up fast. "Come on kid. Let's get you back to your father." Axel said a faint blush on his cheeks; he rubbed the back of his neck like he was embarrassed.

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

_Roxas' perspective (and most likely will be for the rest of the chapter :D)_

As he listened to axel explain everything about kissing he saw Axel lean closer, Roxas' heart beat sped up, he slightly leaned back, not wanting to ruin his friendship with Axel. When he noticed Axel was looking into his eyes he smiled and blushed a bit. He felt as though Axel was reading into his soul. Roxas slowly leaned in, but not so their lips touched, just enough to be eye level with Axels' eyes. He couldn't help but frown a bit when Axel pulled away rubbing the base of his neck. "Okay." Roxas said with a small frown. "Um, Axel?"

"Yea kid?"

"Have you, um, had your first kiss?" Roxas blushed feeling stupid for asking. Axel stopped walking without Roxas realizing, causing him to bump into the redhead, Roxas looked up and swore he saw a blush.

"No. not yet."

"Do you have someone in mind?" Roxas asked looking down at the ground, kicking himself for being nosy.

"Yeah," with this they started walking again.

"Why don't you kiss her?" Roxas asked, thinking Axel was straight.

"It's a him. And I don't think he likes me very much."

"Is it someone I know?"

"Um, yea I guess so."

Roxas' mind went wild trying to think of who it could be.

"Roxas!" he heard Axel yell, Roxas looked up realizing he stopped walking and Axel was already at a door, probably leading to his and Cloud's office. But Roxas didn't move. Axel snapped his fingers and raised an eye brow. "Fine, if you don't want to walk I guess I'll have to pick you up." Axel moved in front of Roxas. He smirked.

"What!" Roxas squeaked as axel lifted him up on his shoulder. Axel faltered, only slightly, but it didn't go un-noticed by Roxas. "Am I too heavy?" Roxas asked ever since he could remember, he was always self conscious about his weight.

"No, you're too light!" Axel said with a slight laugh.

Roxas blushed and smiled a bit. Axel started to jog and half run the rest of the way to a door, the same door from before. Roxas squeaked and held on for dear life. "AXEL! SLOW DOWN!"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let you drop!" Axel said slowing as he approached the door. He opened it Roxas still on his shoulder he walked in "I found him"

Cloud looked up, he looked as though he had been crying, "Roxas! Where on earth have you been!"

"I freaked out after talking to Xion and ran off and that's when axel found me."

"Thank you Axel. And Roxas, you can't just walk away like that. You scared me."

"I'm sorry Cloud." Roxas looked down, and it dawned on him, they wouldn't send him or Sora back.

"It's fine, just don't do it again. Besides I don't think Sora would appreciate it if I were to lose you. He'd probably kill me." Cloud joked.

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

**Alexis: Holy crap! This was long. :o I still can't believe I wrote all of this in the matter of days, of course I did have most of it down already but I changed it up because I differed the story from the way I had originally planned. But I like it this way a lot better :D hehe. So, please R&R.**

**Thank you all who've added me to their favorites and reviewed my story so far.**

**Nina: Hey, hey, hey, Lexi? SHUT UP!**

**Alexis: I am trying to make a speech here Nina!**

**Nina: This isn't the teen choice awards or any other choice award show. So shut up. You're acting like the gave you a reward or anything. Last time I checked, you had no award.**

**Axel, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Zexion, Demyx, Reno, and Luxord walk in. **

**Axel: HEY ALEX! COME HITHER!**

**Alexis: Hither? *walks over* what?**

**Axel, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Demyx, Reno, and Luxord: TADA!**

**Zexion: *without enthusiasm* wOoT**

**Alexis: What is it?**

**Axel: It's an award silly!**

**Alexis: For what? **

**Roxas: For your writing silly!**

**Nina: *Wide eyed* WHAT?**

**Sora: Yea! Lexi has done such a good job with writing we thought she deserved an award!**

**Nina: What the fuck, I help!**

**Riku: Yes, but barely.**

**Alexis: That's not fair, she helped a lot on the last chapter. She's the one who told me to have Roxas go over Axels in the first place.**

**Demyx: She can get the next award, this is specially for Lex.**

**Reno: And to top it all off…**

**Luxord: WE GOT A CAMERA TO RECORD IT! IT'S GOING TO GO ON OUR WEBSITE!**

**Alexis: Nina! Now I can say an acceptance speech!**

**Nina: You all planned this!**

**Zexion: As much as it would pleasure me to say we planned this to make you miserable, that is untrue. We had no idea.**

**Nina: You guys just like to prove me wrong.**

**Everyone in the room: YUPP! *giggle.***

**Alexis: *Glomps Axel and Roxas* Axey! Roxy!**

**Sora and Demyx: Why do they get glomps!**

**:D anyway, R&R! 3 it would pleasure Zexion! :D **


	11. Chapter 9

Roxas took a seat by the window as Clouds phone rang. "Hello? Yes this is he, what? Why? Did we do something wrong? Yes, ok, we'll be right there. Yea sure we'll drop them off. Ok. Bye." Cloud hung up with a frown on his face.

"Cloud, whats wrong?" Roxas asked looking up from his journal.

"Don't worry about it okay squint? Me and Leon need to get somewhere, we'll be dropping you and Sora off at the house, okay?"

Roxas sighed "whatever." He continued to write in his journal.

"Leon, we need to get somewhere. Hang on. Axel watch Roxas ok?"

"Yea, sure."

Cloud left the room. If he had to leave the room to speak to Leon, Roxas knew it had to be serious. Roxas finished his entry as Cloud walked back in.

_Clouds perspective…_

Cloud dialed Leon's number and waited for him to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Leon, we need to go somewhere."

"_Where?"_

Cloud frowned. "Hang on. Axel watch Roxas ok?"

"Yea, sure."

Cloud walked into the hallway, shutting the door after him. "The orphanage called. They said they need to see us immediately."

"_What? Did they say why!"_

"No. Drop Sora off and meet me at the house ok?"

"_yea. See ya soon. Love you."_

"I love you too." Cloud whispered brokenly into the phone before hanging up. He walked back into the room "Squint, come on." He tried his best to keep the frown off his face but it proved to be a bit difficult. "Axel lets go."

"Why me?" Axel asked, looking up from his paper work.

"I'm not leaving my boys in the house alone."

"Okay?" Axel said questionally. Cloud walked to his desk and got the keys. He tossed them to Roxas.

"Meet us by the front doors."

"Yeah. Whatever." Roxas looked upset as he walked out of the room.

"Axel, don't tell the boys but the orphanage wants to speak to me and Leon. I have no idea why, but they said it was urgent and that we had to leave the boys home and come in right away." Cloud sighed.

"What do you think it is?"

"No idea. But all I know is they're not taking my boys away, no matter what they say. I wont let them."

"I'm sure they wont Cloud."

Cloud sighed again and looked where Roxas was sitting and saw a black and white notebook. He walked over and picked it up. It was charred on the cover, which suggested it was the notebook he was found with in the fire. He opened it and on the very first page were key-like sword designs and on the top, in neat lettering, '_Keyblade Designs_' were written ontop.

Cloud flipped the page and saw, what looked like a journal entry.

'_March 11__th__, 2005_

_I just got out of the hospital, my doctor said I got hit by a car when I ran after my ball so I lost my memories. There was a kid that kept coming around. He said his name was Sora and that he was my twin brother, which would make sense concidering we do look somewhat alike. He said we live with our aunt because our parents died in a car crash. I'm sad I cant remember them but Sora said he'll do his best to jog my memory so I can remember them. The doctors say I should keep this journal incase I ever do loose my memories again._

_Well that's it for now I guess._

_~Roxas _

Cloud skipped a couple of pages and saw the handwriting gradually get neater.

_June 30th 2010,_

_Remind me never to let Sora drag me into things anymore. We're in so much trouble now! For turning Hayners' hair green! It washes out in two or three days! But now we're forced to stay in our room, this is so annoying. Ms. Dannay even locked the door from the outside. This was so not fair. Aye, I think Ms. Dannay burned dinner again, looks like we won't be missing out on much huh? Until next time_

_-Roxas_

'That was the night of the fire,' Cloud recalled silently. Cloud remembered watching Zack pull Roxas out of the building, who was clutching something in his arms. Cloud turned the page.

_June 31__st__, 2010_

_The old orphanage burnt down! We're now living in an old building across town. For some reason Ms. Dannay says theres a lot of people coming tonight. Sora says I should be happy, but I don't think I can. I always get my hopes up, only to have them come crashing down. For Sora's sake, I hope we do get adopted tonight. I know it's killing him to not have a real family._

_~Roxas._

_July 1__st__, 2010_

_Me and Sora got adopted! Isn't that great? But I'm worried. Sora says it's just nerves, but, what if Cloud and Leon hate me? What if they find out about my memory and the lapses? What if I screw up? What if my bad luck continues and something bad happens to them or their house? What if God decides to leave me completely alone and take them and Sora away this time? I've been waiting for four years, yet I'm not prepared for what's ahead of me._

_ This journey is moving fast but I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing._

_~Roxas._

_ July 5__th__, 2010_

_ I've been going to work with Cloud. At first I was upset to learn Axel worked in the same room as him, but then I realized he's not too bad, in fact everytime I see him, I want to kiss him. But he's 20, almost 21 years old! He's like 4 years older than me! Is that bad?_

_~Roxas._

Cloud was shocked at the words written on the page. He was shocked Roxas liked Axel, concidering he had hated him in the first place. And more importantly, he was shocked and hurt Roxas thought they'd send him and Sora back.

"Cloud? Come on, lets go." Axel said bringing him back to reality.

"Whats going on between you and my son? Have you touched him? Kissed him? Have you had sex with my son!" Clouds angry voice demanded.

"No! I didn't do anything! Honestly!"

"But you like him?"

"Cloud, I'm not going to lie to you, so yes, I do like your son, but the only time I've touched him is when I gave him hugs! Honest!"

"Will you ever?"

"I would like to kiss him, but I was going to talk to you about this! Cloud what is in that damn book!"

"He likes you." Cloud said, all traces of anger seemed to disappear as a thoughtful look appeared on his face. "Axel, I don't want him or Sora to be taken away from me."

"Cloud, hes almost 17, they wouldn't take him away knowing you're the best fit. Maybe they want to ask you about the progress the boys have made. And the changes are huge but small in a way. Sora's not as excitable an Roxas is more excitable! What you've done is tremendous! They wouldn't take them away."

"Axel, I give you permission. Ask him to kiss you, if he says yes, then do it, if he says no, respect his decision. But don't do any of this infront of Leon. Do it today, while we're talking to the orphanage, in case they do take them away."

"But what about Sora?"

"Sora had his eyes on Riku."

"Riku likes him."

"What? How do you know?"

"We're best friends, duh!"

"Well Leon already gave Sora an okay, but to be careful. How are you two friends? He's two years younger than you."

"Childhood friends."

There was a knock on the door followed by a yell, "Are we going or not?" Roxas yelled into the room. Cloud and Axel laughed as they left the room. Clouds hands were shaking so much he had to tell Axel to drive.

"Cloud are you okay? Are you sick?" Roxas asked.

"No son. I'm fine. Just nervous."

'Nervous about what?' Roxas wondered. Toxas knew something was wrong. Cloud never called him son, he always called him squint. They spent the entire ride to the house in silence. The nervousness was practically radiating off Cloud. When they got home they saw Riku and Reno sitting in the kitchen. It looked as if they knew something based on the looks they gave Cloud and Leon before the pair left. Now that Roxas thought about it, he can see Axel knows something too.

"Guys what's going on?" the twins asked a little worried.

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

_Sorry this is late and I'm going to try and get my other one out tonight or maybe more around 1am, but I twisted my ankle Thursday and I've been in soooo much pain so it hurt to just sit and type or even lay and write so I only wrote a bit a time. I'm sorry again:) I hope you enjoyed it. R&R_


	12. AUTHORS NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**:

So sorry I haven't updated Better Half. A lot of things happened and I'm not making excuses.

Would you like me to **re-do** it completely or would you rather I just leave it as is and continue.

Odds are if you choose the second option **I will have to re-do a few chapters** just because I have lost where I was going with this story.

I do love this story and after seeing so many comments asking me to continue it's made me much more open to continuing.

I have been working on a **new version** of this story incase people would like me to do it over but I honestly don't think it will be better. I will work just as hard but I loved this story so I don't know how I'm going to outdo it.


End file.
